


Child of the Wolf

by Calcu22



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders acting like a dad, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fenris is a dad but doesn't know it, Human Breeding, M/M, Slow Burn, Talks of past rape, talks of slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave rebel all the time in Tevinter. But rarely do they succeed. However when the Master is out looking for his praised slave, it leaves the others in a unique situation. One that may lead to freedom.</p><p>A story where Fenris was used as a stud to study the effects his Lyrium would have on an offspring, and Anders ends up adopting said child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moment of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I just found the notebook I wrote part of this story on, so I decided to type it up.
> 
> Not sure how often this will update, but I hope you enjoy what here so far.

Honesty it was already too late when he saw it. Both for the setting sun and most of the people.

Anders was getting supplies for the clinic he's planing on running for Free in Darktown, having already cleaned up a place thanks to Lirene. It was late, and Anders didn't want to press his luck with Kirkwall at night. Expressly when he was trying to come up with a plan to help Karl.

That was something both Justice and Anders agree on.

All thoughts ended when multiple cries filled the sky.

Anders found himself running toward it, filled by Justice and his healer instinct. He not had a moment before the battle began. During which he noticed the dead Elven bodies and the slavers.

Justice threaten to take over when Anders realized who they were fighting, but Anders ultimately stayed in control. They were hardly a match for a grey Warden, and seemed to be already injured from a previous fight.

"AHHH!"

Anders turned to see at lest one of the victims was still a live. A little elf girl who was being hold by one of the remaining Slavers.

Yet before Anders could do anything, fire erupted in the slaver's face, causing him to drop the child.

"Suck on a fireball!"

And the last of the slaver's fell.

"Andraste's flaming blossom," Anders mumbled as he looked over the carnage.

It was too late to save anyone. They were dead by the time he came.

 _Not all of them_ Justice reminded him, and Anders looked for the young...Mage? Anders knows it wasn't him that sent the slaver on fire.

The girl was hugging herself on the ground, blood running down one arm but she didn't seem to notice. Probably in too much shock.

"Um, Hello there." Anders Awkwardly said, causing the elf to look at him with her wide green eyes before yelping.

"Wait! Don't worry, you're safe now. My name is Anders. I'm a healer. Can I look at your arm?" He tried, moving more slowly this time.

The girl nodded, but refused to look up.

"Thank you." Anders said as he got down to her level.

He needed to take her somewhere safe, but it's not like he has any friends in Kirkwall. Lirene might be able to help, but there was no way Anders was going to give her to the chantry, Mage or not.

"I'm going to heal your arm now. It may feel funny, but tell me if it hurts." Anders told her before activating a healing spell, stitching the skin back together.

"You're a Mage?"

Anders looked to the girl, who looked away once again. She had a heavy accent, and Anders could tell Common wasn't her native language.

"Yes I am, and from that fire you flung at that guy, I willing to bet you are too." Anders joked, but immediately regretted that from the look of fear the girl held.

"...I don't...I never..."

"Hey, hey, don't worry. You're safe now. You can stay at my place for the night, and we'll talk more in the morning. How does that sound?" Anders said, half hugging the child who was silently crying.

What has this kid been through that she don't openly sob at what happened?

Eventually Anders felt the kid nod once, and Anders stood up while still holding lovely onto one of her hands. She got up swaying a little, tears drying up on her face and she keep her gaze down at her bare feet. Though with the body's around and the general filth of Kirkwall, her feet are probably the cleanest thing here.

"I have a clinic in Kirkwall where I help people. So you think you can walk that far?"

"I can walk." The child said, sound more confident then ever.

Still, Anders made sure to walk slowly, and be read to carry her if he needed to.

"So...um..." Anders started to say after the silents became too much for him. Even Justice was being silent, knowing that him ragging wouldn't help now.

"Do you know anyone in Kirkwall. Family or friends, perhaps?"

"No."

Anders wasn't too surprise. She doesn't look or sound like she's a city elf from the Freemarchs or Ferelden. Skin was too dark for the south.

"Same. Or well, not really. I have a friend here, in the gallows, but he wouldn't be there for long. And I used to live in Ferelden, where are you from?" Anders said, hoping he wasn't being too intrusive.

There was a long pause, and Anders started worrying maybe they need to stop, when she finally spoke.

"Tevinter. But I don't want to go back."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone take you." Anders promised, Justice echoing it.

He'll have to find someone who wouldn't put her in the Gallows. Anders could teach her some control, then once Karl gets out some more formally teaching...

"Wait, what's your name? I never asked did I." Anders said, feeling a little embarrass for more or less planing this girls future without even knowing her name.

"Ashahari. Or Asha."

"That sounds elvish." Anders said, wondering if elves in Tevinter keep their history.

"Did the ears give it away?" Asha said so bluntly it took a moment for Anders to process.

Anders laughed. Seemingly starling the girl but not for long.

"Might have **pointed** me in the right direction," and Anders was glad to see she smiled at his dumb joke.

Justice didn't have a clue of what just happened.

They continued making small talk all the way back. Asha talking more and more the further they got from the blood shed. Anders found out little over a year ago her mom and her escaped with some slaves while their Master was gone. Asha was 6 years old and that was her first time using Magic. At lest by growing up in Tevinter, she doesn't believe all Mage's are evil.

 _Being a slave is still unjust._ Justice reminded him, even though Anders was in no way condoning slavery.

Anders just sighed before unlocking the doors to the clinic.

It was still a work in process, but all the bear necessities were there. Cots, potions, salves, a few closed off area for privacy, and the back were he'd been eating and sleeping.

"I might have some food if your hungry, and there a wash bucket over there if you want to clean up." Anders said while pointing out the objects. "The cots were jus cleaned, so you can sleep in any of them. Or I could help you move it behind one of the curtained to give you some privacy."

"Ok."

Asha was looking overwhelmed, and Anders cursed at himself. She was probably still in shock, and overflowing her with information was the last thing he should do.

"Would you like to clean up or eat first?" Anders decided to ask.

"Clean," She said while making a face at her blood casted hands.

"Probably a good decision. meet me here when you are done, but don't be a friend to yell if you need help."

Asha nodded as she walked away a little more steady then before.

Anders went to the poor excuse for a fireplace and light it with a wave. He put the kettle on while Anders looked for something to eat. As luck would have it, he found some bread and cheese that still smelled good. Since Anders already refused pay for the few he has helped, a lot of the people give him food when they can. Most of it is given to those who need it more, but more often then not there is some left for Anders.

By the time the water was boiling, Asha was done. She was still wearing that dress from before that is covered in stains and burns. He would have to find her some new clothes.

"Sorry I don't have anything clean for you to wear." Anders said before showing her the food he placed on a crate with some smaller boxes as chairs.

Asha was hardly seated before she was eating.

"Thank you" was said between bits as Anders slipped his tea.

"It's no trouble." Anders said with a smile and Asha hesitantly returned.

Asha ended up falling asleep in one of the cots around separated from the main area. Anders plans on making it the delivery or surgery zone, but hopefully it will be some time before it would be needed.

_We did good today._

Anders wan't sure if that was him or Justice, but agreed nevertheless. They were not only able to save a child from a life of slavery, but a Mage. And Anders was determined to make sure she doesn't' end up in another form of slavery. He'll ask Lirene for help tomorrow and see if she knows of some trust with family that could help. Asha seemed like a good kid and this was a good distraction while he waits for Karl to write back.


	2. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries finding a good home for the kid.

Anders woke up to screams.

Which considering his own past and having Darkspawn dreams on top of it, Anders wakes himself up from nightmares all the time. He's lucky to get four hours of dreamless sleep.

 _That was not you_. Justice pointed out, and Anders sprung out of bed.

The clinic was still dark, though by living in Darktown that seems to be the neutral state. Anders first looked into the main area to see who stumbled in. But there was no one.

 _The elf child_.

"Asha?" Anders called out as he turned around to where she was meant to be sleeping.

Calling some flames into his hand, Anders saw she was on the ground with her knees tucked under her chin. Her hair covered her face, but Anders could still hear the irregular breathing that hinted tears were involved.

"Asha? Did you have a bad dream?" Anders gently said as he set on the floor next to Asha, still keeping some space since Anders wasn't too sure what would be best.

Some kids he has healed will welcome a hug and reassurance. But others only welcome it from family, and Anders is still a stranger.

"Ya. It was scary." Came the quiet voice.

"Dreams can be. I have bad dreams too, and talking about it sometimes help."

"Really?" Asha looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.

"I am a healer. Do you want to try? I can make us some tea."

Asha bit her lip as she looked around, then back at Anders.

"Can we have tea first?"

"Sure, it's close to morning anyways. I think. There's a good reason why this area is called Darktown." Anders said as he stood up, holding the hand that didn't have fire in it out for Asha.

Asha did grab his hand, and didn't let go even after she stood up.

So maybe she was one of those kids that is friendly with everyone. Or she's launching onto Anders because everything and everyone she knew was killed in fount of her. If that's the case Anders will have to make sure she doesn't feel abandon when he tries finding a home for her.

Once Anders light the fireplace and set up the kettle, Asha did let go in order to set down on the makeshift table Anders made last night.

"Did you want to tell me about your bad dream?" Anders said after some time of them just enjoying the cool morning air.

"My dream? I...I don't remember. But it was really scary." Asha told Anders, that last part like she was trying to convince Anders of something.

"That's fine. As long as it's no longer bothering you."

Asha looked relived and started eating.

They left early, after Anders found a relatively clean piece of cloth that Asha could used as a cape, to cover up the blood stains. Asha once again slipping her hand into his as soon as they were out the door.

Lirene opened her place as soon as the sun was up. So far Anders just has his clinic open whenever he was there. The lack of schedule hours made him feel safer, less of a chance for Templars to find him. Though if he had it his way, Anders would never open up that early, he is not a morning person. Never has been, and defiantly not now.

"Healer? Is everything alright?" Lirene said as soon as he entered her shop, looking around like she was getting ready to beat someone up.

"No really trouble. I just wanted you to meet someone, this is Asha, Asha this is my friend Lirene." Anders introduced, wondering if Lirene could even help him. There was a lot of orphaned around, and having a Elven Mage is not something most family's will be looking for.

"Oh, I see. Would you let to come in the back, we could talk there."

Lirene lead them to the back room, Asha was still holding his hand but was also standing behind him. Still she kept up with him.

"Anders, you do know this isn't an orphanage. You could take her to that chantry." Lirene said with a knowing look.

"She's not going to the chantry. Asha is... like me." Anders ended up saying, not helping to look around to see if there was anyone listening in.

"Anders, how do you keep finds problems need of your solving. You've been here, a month? So helping magelings and helping refuges is going to be your calling."

"Better then other callings." Anders said with a hallow smile.

Lirene shock her head, but stood up to grab something.

"Anders I don't know if I can even find a family, but I assume you will be teaching her? Does she have a place to stay for now?"

"That's what I was thinking. As for a place to stay, the clinic seems fine for now. She didn't have too much trouble sleeping last night." Anders said looking to Asha who smiled sheeply.

Lirene came back and took a good look at Asha, who moved closer to Anders, but still didn't hind.

"How old are you Asha?" Lirene asked, and Asha looked to Anders before looking back to her.

"Six. How old are you?"

Lirene laughed and Asha looked at Anders terrified.

"Oh, you're a cutie are't you." Lirene said with a smile as she rubbed Asha's hair.

"Thank you?" Asha looked between Lirene and Anders.

Anders was watching Asha carefully. She freaked a little when Lirene touched her, but not too bad. It seems the kid was using Anders as an anchor in this new situation, which was fine with him.

"Nice kid you found." Lirene said in a way that made Anders think she was going to ask where he found the kid later. "Please tell me you didn't have her walk here in that."

"Not like I have a lot of clothes to begin with. I was thinking of buying something in Lowtown for her."

Lirene nodded before leaving without a word.

"What's a Lowtown? Is it...low in the city?" Asha asked.

"In a way. There are three main parts to Kirkwall that I've notice, if you don't count the gallows and port. Hightown is where nobles live, Lowtown mostly worker, and Darktown for... others."

"You live in Darktown." Asha pointed out, and Anders was really hopping she would accept a simple answer.

"There's a lot of people who need my help there."

Asha looked like she was going to question that, but Lirene came back and her mouth shut closed.

"Here."

Anders nearly dropped the small sack Lirene through at him. But once it was in his hand, he knew exactly what it was.

"I can't take your money."

"It's donation, and I'm donating it to Asha."

Anders pounder that for a moment. Him and Justice agreed that Asha would need more then they currently had, but it still didn't feel right even if was fair.

"You don't need to do that. I am wearing clothes right now." Asha said, sounding more confident then before.

"Honey, you looked like you killed someone in that. Plus wouldn't you like to pick something out yourself? I doubt Anders know anything about dresses."

"Hey, I know some things about dresses, I mean robes. Which are not at all like a dress so forget I said anything."

_Oghren must never find out._

Asha chucked a little while Lirene just shock her head.

"Anders please? You're a good person, but taking care of a child is hard. Just take it. For my piece of mind."

"Fine. Thanks you Lirene. I'll give you back anything I don't use."

"I don't want to see a single coin from you Anders. Just keep it." Lirene said with a stern look.

Anders frowned, but pocked the coins nevertheless.

They left just as people started filling in. Anders stopped for a moment, hoping none of the people needed his help but figured by now they would go straight to his clinic if they needed more magical help.

"Is this Lowtown? The people aren't as sad as where you live." Asha said as soon as they were out, people just getting ready for the day.

"It's the edge of it. The Alienage is over there, and up all these stairs is Hightown." Anders pointed out, quickly realizing that was the extent of his knowledge of Kirkwall.

"That's where the free Elves live?"

"All Elves are free here, but yes, most if not all live in there." Anders said, holding his tongue at Justices thoughts of how unjust it was for the elves. Asha didn't need to hear one of his Justice induced rants. Even if he did agree.

Asha didn't say anything, but gave a nod in understandment. Once they arrived in the Lowtown market place, Asha did let go of his hand for the first time since they left. Anders was starting to get a sweaty hand that didn't fit with how cool the morning was.

"Can I really pick it out?" Asha said as she looked excitedly around.

"Of course, there should be anything thing here that too price, but we need to make sure it fit, and get a few outfits." Anders said, recalling his younger self who would spend hours getting ready for the day and had more outfits then anything. Which was a awful idea when your on the run, but the fact he no longer had to wear robes was too good.

Asha looked at him with a serious look, like she thought he was lying of something.

"How's, three outfits and a nightgown sound?"

Finally Asha looked excited, and Anders lead her to the clothing and cloth stalls. Anders might as well used the coin he brought to buy some more cloth for the clinic. Sometime they're even give him a discount.

Asha took a while looking at all her options, but once she made her decision it was it. Like Anders thought, Lirene gave them way too much, but Anders figured he'll save it until Asha finds a family. Which makes it sound like he found a stay dog, not a newly orphaned kid.

Still it's not like he could adopt the kid. As much as Anders liked kids, a ex-grey Warden with the Spirt of Justice in him sound like the worst parent. Only thing worst would be someone that gave her to the gallows.

Justice agreed, _it would be better for the young elf Mage to stay with us then to be inslaved once more._

Anders just was worried they would have no other choice for Asha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need some help. I'm trying to think of a good nickname for Varric to give Asha, but I've got nothing.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any ideas.


	3. Living for the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Asha get use to their new life.

Slowly life got back to normal. Asha stayed in the clinic with Anders most days, but after the first few weeks he got her to spend some time in Lirene's shop, just so she would have a choice if it got to overwhelming at the clinic.

Anders made more trips out to buy food, and once word got out that the Healer had a kid, there were more donations. Not always money, but also foods, old clothes or toys. Asha would normally take one and tell Anders to give the other to some other kid he had to heal. Toys made everything better, she responded when he asked.

Soon a month has passed and Anders had yet to find a family for Asha.

"Anders! Where did you want the plants?" Asha yelled as she come in with a hand full of herbs with Lirene walking after her.

"Over by the table."

"The one with the wiggle chair right?" Asha wonders even though she was already heading to it.

"Yep, place the Elfroot and Spindleweed in the open jar, if you can find it." Anders said as he finished his check up of the young pregnant women.

"Healer, I hope my child is as helpful as yours." She said with a smile as she touched her belly.

"Oh, um, Thank you. And do try to get more red meat in your diet." Anders said, not wanting to correct the women.

"I'll try Healer. Thank you."

She left with a pat on his shoulders, when Anders turned around he noticed Lirene was still standing in the doorway.

"Is there something on my face?" Anders said when he starting felling selfconcent from all the staring she was doing.

"No. I'm sure surprise how well you're going."

"The clinic is doing well." Anders admitted as he looked around, it went from almost full, to only three people. And Anders only had to use his healing a few times. At first he used his magic whenever people accepted it, but he tired so easily even with Justice helping. Now he only used it when it was truly needed.

"The clinic is doing better then I hoped, but I was talking about Asha. She is much more social then when I first meet her. Doesn't looked half starved as well. I wondering if maybe I've already found a family for her."

"Asha's a good kid and I like having her here, but she deserves better." Anders said, making sure Asha didn't hear.

Lirene just sighed, having had similar conversation with Anders before.

"I'll keep my eyes open. You should really think about going with Asha to get herbs sometime. I shouldn't be leaving my shop so often and I don't think you have even left this place in a week."

"I left yesterday to get food." Anders said in his defense.

"And did you eat any of it? Or just give it away." Lirene said with a look that just screamed that she did know he did that.

"Perks of being a Grey Warden. You don't need to eat as much."

"I'll believe that once you stop being skin and bones." Lirene said, but ending up leaving anyways with a quick wave goodbye.

"Found it!" Anders heard Asha yell, holding up the clean glass jar he used to position making.

"Good. Do you want help with the potion?"

"Nope. I got it this time!"

Maybe having a kid making potions wasn't the best idea, but Anders was sure it was only as dangerous as cooking, and there was a few kids who have to do that themselves. Plus Anders was only a few feet away. Close enough to cast a ice spell if there was a fire.

There ended up being no need. Asha made the vat well enough for use, which saved Anders a whole lot of time. Not to mention Asha seemed to like it. Anders could teach her about potion making very easily, but Anders also realized he has yet to tech Asha any magic.

There was been no accidental magic used since that night he found her, and that was a extremely stressful situation. Magic was filled by emotions more then anything, so the fact there hasn't been a lot of accidents subjects that Asha is emotionally stable.

Still, it's dangerous to have a unlearned Mage. Anders should really start teaching her somethings about magic instead of just potions and how to bandage wounds. But to find a safe place to practice... it would have to be outside of Kirkwall.

Maybe Anders will go to collect herbs next time it's needed. Which at the rate it has been going, would be less then a week. Whoever thought winter was the deadly time never had to heal during a summer at Kirkwall. There was too many people that would die before even making to his clinic.

"Want me to bottle it up Anders?" Asha yelled as she ran over to him.

"We need to let it finish cooling before it can be bottled. Say, would you like it if next time we need more herbs, just the two of us will go?"

"Yes." Asha said quickly with a huge smile. "You're a lot more fun then Lirene. She doesn't let me do anything by myself!"

"She probably didn't want you to get lost." Anders said as he tried to keep a smile off his face imaging Lirene trying to reel in Asha.

"That might be a good reason if I ever gotten lost before. Which I haven't."

Anders just shock his head trying to hide his smile.

In a weeks time, things calmed down enough at the clinic that Anders didn't feel like his absent was going to case any more deaths. Asha was extremely excited, even more so then the first time they went outside of Kirkwall together.

"What that?"

"Rashvine. Make sure to wear gloves if you want to pick some."

"Oh, what's THAT?"

"Crystal Grace, that's pretty rare. Good find Asha." Anders said as he went over to her to get some leaves.

"Why's it call that. Elfroot is call Elf root because human's think we eat the root for some reason, Rashvine cause you can get a rash, but how do you crystalize Grace?"

"I think it's more because it looks like crystals. Maybe the human who named it was named Grace." Anders said with a short laugh.

"That's a dumb name." Asha said as she made a face at the flower.

"What if it was my name?"

"What? But you're Anders." Asha looked unamused with Anders.

"Anders wasn't the name my parents gave me. Maybe it was Grace."

"And you changed your name because it was dumb?" Asha questioned.

"Well, OK. Maybe that wasn't the best example. As a general rule it's not nice to tell people they name is dumb."

"I wouldn't tell someone that!"

"You just said it was dumb when I told you it might have been my birth name!"

"That's because I knew you were lying. You're not good at it Anders," Asha said as she started running down the hill.

_She is right. You should stop lying_

And now Justice was getting on his case. Great.

"Anders!"

Anders dropped his clipped, and turned to look where Asha ran off to, fear seeping into his heart. Asha wasn't too far away, but she also wasn't looking at him. Further down the hill they were on top of was a group of people attacking someone.

Bandits. While would he think they wouldn't run into something like that.

"Asha stay out of sight."

"Are you going to help them? I want to help!" Asha said, more quietly then before. Anders could see even though she said she wanted to help, there was fear in her eyes.

"There's no need. I'm a Mage, and they don't look well armed. If you want you can try getting the people somewhere safe after I distract all of them. But you don't have to."

Anders would much rather have her hide in the bushes, but also knows giving Asha something to do was much saver then living her to her own intentions. Now Anders was wishing they had time to go over some spell long before this day.

Asha nodded, and quietly jogged parallel to the Bandits down below. Even though Anders bought her some shoes, Asha takes them off whenever they leave Kirkwall or are back in the clinic. Anders was glad she still had that habit as she was running as quiet as a mouse now.

Pulling his staff off his back, Anders gave a yell as he sent a fireball down. It had the desired effect, and nearly all the Bandits starting running up the hill. It gave Anders enough time to just stand there, knocking them down one by one. It wasn't until the rouges got behind him that Anders started having second thoughts.

Now he alone has to deal with two close range rouges, a Warrior, and three bowmens.

_You are not alone._

Anders felt split. On one hand Justice is his friend and having his help would make all the difference, but Anders have been noticing subtle changed in his friend. Something he didn't want to put a name too.

Then there was Asha. Anders haven't told her, and wasn't planing to. But his options were declining, maybe if he's lucky Asha wouldn't see.

With the choice made, Anders felt Justice add his power to his, Fade crackling out of his skin, making it feel like he was cold and hot at the same time.

The bandits didn't have a chance.

"Asha?" Anders yelled when the last archer fell.

"Anders! Over here!"

Anders saw Asha jumping up and down waving her arms with a small group behind her. He exhaled a breath he didn't realized he was holding, as Anders made his way to them.

"Is everyone ok? I have potions." Anders said as he looked over the group.

The group, a large merchant family who just was leaving Kirkwall, were mostly uninjured. It seems the bandits were more interested in their goods then their lives. It any of them saw Anders using magic, they didn't bring it up, and left after forcing some of their supplies and coin onto Anders. He let them just because they could afford to.

"Well, that went better then I though. Are you ok Asha?" Anders said, knowing that she was fine physical but was wonder how the kid is doing.

"Anders? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Anders question since this was the first time Asha asked to ask a question.

Asha looked lost in thought, but keep walking with Anders.

"When...we first meet, you looked like you were glowing blue. And just now you did it again." Asha said, looking like she was trying to find the right word.

"It was..." Anders started to say before his mind drew a blank.

_Just explain it. The elf child will accept us._

"Ok, so it's a long story. You know how I'm use to be a grey warden?"

Asha nodded.

"Well, during that time a befriended a sprit..."

"You mean a demon?" Asha interrupted and Anders tripped over his own feet.

"Not quite, demons and sprits both live in the fade, but where demons are the worst emotions and action, Sprits are the good one."

"Ok?"

"Right. And my friend was hurt and couldn't go home, so I let him stay in me." Anders said hopping Asha doesn't mention how creepy that sounds. She is only six so at lest he doesn't need to worry about her making any sexual comment. Anders not sure how he would deal with that.

"Oh. Can I talk to him?" Asha said looking more excited then confused.

"Well, Justice is a part of me now, so he heard everything I hear."

"Hello Justice. It is nice to meet you." Asha said as she stop in front of Anders, staring intently at his chest.

_Pleaser to meet you as well Elf child._

"Justice says hi back." Anders said, ignoring Justices sense of disappointment and focusing on Asha.

"Cool."

Anders ended up talk about magic to Asha on the walk back. To Anders shock and pleaser Asha wanted to learn a healing spells first. While Anders is pretty sure she doesn't have the temperament to be a spirt healer, there is a lot of creation spells they would work with. And that was something they could do in the clinic.

"I want to put the Elfroot in the tea!" Asha announced as soon as Anders unlocked the doors to the clinic.

"Only use three leaves. And crush it up. The mallet is in the sink. I think." Anders called back as he light the lamp.

Outside there was a young boy standing with a letter. Anders gave him one of the coins he got as soon as the letter was in his hands.

"Is that a letter? Who's it from? I didn't know you have friends besides Lirene!" Asha said once Anders went straight to his desk to get a candle light to read it.

"Ignoring the friend comment. This is from Karl. You might be able to finally meet him tomorrow night." Anders said with a wide grin that Asha retuned.

Once Karl got out, everything will be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, any Varric nicknames would be appreciated.
> 
> Also if you want to leave any Fenders idea that would be nice to. I'm planing on this being a nice slow fic, so I need all the ideas.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Breaking Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke brakes into the clinic, and Asha recognizes someone.

  
Anders spent the whole day preparing.

Breaking into the Gallows alone will be hard. But Anders had no other choice. Karl will be meeting him in the Chantry, and it sounded like this would be the last chance he has.

Anders still needs to talk to Lirene about watching Asha while he's gone. Though Anders would really rather have some else just for the fact Lirene was busy with her own family. But there wasn't enough time.

There is no one else you trust to watch her. Justice added.

"Someone help!"

Anders stopped what he was doing just in time to see a man and a women run in with a child in their arm.

"I'm the healer. Place him on that coat please." Anders said, already noticing the red face and shiver the child had. High fever.

"I don't know what happened. He been sick with a cold, but then he just started shaking and... and.."

"It will be alright." Anders said as he closed his eyes.

Healing illness was always harder then healing more physical injures, something only a spirt healer could even attempt to fix. If left as it was, the kid would die. His heart was besting too fast and the boy wasn't breathing deeply. His body was over exhausted trying to fight the illness that it was doing more harm then good.

So Anders wasted no time in using mundane methods.

It was a long process that had Anders using one spell or another without breaks. However, Anders was still able to heal all the damage, and make the boy body strong enough to fight the illness. With one so young, if Anders just healed it completely the boy would just get it again.

"Thank you healer," One of the parents said as they grabbed their boy who was now awake.

Anders was hardly paying attention, having his mana completely taped out.

"Anders?"

Asha was standing behind him, her hands tightly grabbing his coat. Just as Anders was going to ask what was up, Justice told him.

_There are people here. Armed._

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?" Anders said grabbing his staff and stepping forward so Asha was completely behind him.

"We just want to talk." Said a women with messy chin length black hair. Behind her was a young man that could be her brother, a dwarf, and a strange elf with white tattoos.

"Of what?"

"The deep roads."

During the conversation, Asha didn't let go of the back of his coat. Even when the dwarf tried talking to her. Had Anders not been more focus on Hawke and the idea of having some help getting Karl, Anders would be more curious at to why.

It was only after they left, that Anders noticed. The child was terrified.

"Asha? What wrong?" Anders said as he bent down to her level, hopeing make the conversation more private as there was still a few people left in the clinic resting.

"That was him." She said in a whisper, eye wide and unseeing. Or seeing something that was no longer there.

"Who?"

"The wolf. That was the wolf, Master's pet!" Asha said like she was pleading.

"Pet? You mean that elf?" Anders thought back to the strange elf, and while he didn't like his comment about Mages, Anders did notice his accent sounded like Asha.

"Fenris. You can't go with him! He's a killer!"

"But, he was a slave with you?" Anders question. Wanting to know but also not liking how Asha was panicking.

"Yes, but Master had him kill slaves for him. Mum told me never to meet him."

"Do you think he's still with your old...master," Anders said, hating that Asha still referred to that awful man as 'master'.

"No, I think he ran away. That was why Master left. But I don't want you to be killed!" Asha said, almost yelling the last part.

"Don't worry, I don't know who Hawke is planing to bring, but that... Fenris didn't sound like he wanted anything to do with Mages. Besides, I think I could deal with one warrior." Anders said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It was too late to back down now.

"But he's can do a weird glowing thing with his hands and takes people's hearts out!" Asha said, and now Anders was sure it was crossing into childhood terror territory.

"I keep my eye open for any heart ripping. Now do you want to come with me to visit Lirene?"

Asha looked at him, then wiped her eyes.

"She going to mad you're doing this at the last minute." She pointed out.

"And I'll just have to deal with it." Anders said as he got up, Asha standing close to him and not saying another word.

"You're going to love Karl. He's one of the nieces people I've ever meet, and he's much better at teaching then me."

Anders talked about Karl the whole way up to Lowtown. By the time he dropped Asha off, she was in great spirits. Lirene agreed for watch Asha for the night, but it wasn't like Anders was giving her much of a choice. Still, he couldn't leave Asha alone in the clinic.

"Bye Asha," Anders said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! I want to ask Justice something." Asha said, remembering to whisper the last part.

"Um, ok?"

Asha stared intently at Anders chest once again, like that was where she thought the spirit lived.

"Justice, Anders told me you're a good person...spirit, so I want you to protect Anders. And if you don't then you're not really a good person 'cause Anders is your friend and friends who let friends get harmed are bad people." Asha said with a determined look in her eye.

Anders was about to laugh at the seriousness Asha took this, until Justice showed his options more clearly.

_I promise Elf child, I will let no harm come to Anders._

And now Anders will have to tell Justice not to get in the habit of making promises with children. He'll just put that one on list of things he needs to do. After he frees Karl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is slowly becoming a monster and I'm wondering if I'll need to break it up. 
> 
> So does anyone have a prefence over longer or shorter chapter?
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos and comments!


	5. Stories of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders tries to find out more about Fenris, for Asha sake.

Anders was in a daze for the first few days. He only told Asha that Karl didn't make it, and she asked if he died.

How was he meant to tell a kid he killed his friend? His lover? Justice only understand because he knows of the promise they made a long time ago, but Asha? She was too young. Too young for any of this.

So Anders just nodded. He still healed, and made sure Asha had food. It was just everything else seemed to talk too much effort. He planed so much around the fact that once Karl was out, they would be together.

Not only that, but he lost control of Justice. Anders couldn't remember what happened when the spirit took over and it scared him. It was like being locked up in solitary all over again.

Things only changed when Hawke came by.

She wanted to see if Anders wanted to get some fresh air and go on a quest with her and some of her friends.

"I can't. I'm busy." Anders said just as Asha spoke up.

"He'll go."

Anders looked to Asha was was setting at one of the tabled with her legs swinging.

"See? Even your assistant thinks you should go." Hawke said, and Asha nodded.

"You can have Lirene come down if you are that much of a worry wort."

"I'm not a worry wort. And she already has a job Asha, we just can't keep asking her to leave."

"If you want I could have Varric keep an eye of the place. He knows people." Hawke said with a smile.

Anders have heard of Varric, before they meet face to face. He has even come by the clinic to check on things even after Anders gave them the maps. Hawke sounds like she still want him to go into the deep road, but Varric hasn't brought it up. The dwarf seems worried about him and Asha likes him so it wouldn't be a bad situation.

"We'll be back before dark?"

"Yep, just dropping something off with the Dalish."

Anders gave her a look questioning how a she was even planing to do that, but figured he could use the time to shock up on money and suppliers.

"OH oh, can you tell Varric to bring that story he was telling me about? The one about the Elf princes!"

"Will do kiddie."

In the end, Anders decide it was best for Asha to just stay at Varric room then to have the two caring for the clinic in his absents. Converting Varric to look after Asha was surprisingly easy considering as soon as they come in the Dwarf told Hawke he wasn't a babysitter.

Asha gave him a quick hug good by that Hawke made awing sounds to, before they left. Hawke wanted to get her friend in the city guard and that elf Anders meet before. Fenris.

Anders thought the Elf was interesting when he first saw him. Then when Asha revealed her side of things, it made him curious. Sure the whole killing slaves sounded bad, but could Anders really fault him when Fenris he was a slave himself? However, it worried him how terrified Asha was by him. Not even talking about the night she almost died scared her that badly.

The fact that they once had the same Master, makes Anders want to find out more about it. Asha doesn't talk much about it, and Anders doesn't want to bring up any bad memories with the kid. But Fenris is an adult as had the mind set to escape by himself. Surely it would be better to ask him about that.

Justice want to convince him to the Mage plight. Asha understood quickly, but she is also young. Asha has seen some of the worst Mage's have to offer, yet she is one herself. Anders is no longer surprised by the tattooed elf harsh word about Mages. There is a lot of people who believe that and they don't have the excuse of living in slavey because of a Mage. Still, Anders hopes he can talk to him in hopes of showing him how they're not so different.

But after having Fenris straight out call Anders an abomination after he lost control after seeing what they did to Karl, Anders wasn't sure.

Still, it might be good for Asha to have something she could talk to like Fenris. Anders likes to think he can heal all wounds, even the more meant all and emotional ones. But he knows how useful it is to talk to someone who injured the same things as you. After she stopped being terrified of the elf of course.

"So you were a slave right?"

"Yes. My old master still hunts me." The Elf said shortly.

"And he was a magister? Is that why you don't like mages?"

"I don't like Mages because I know they are dangerous and what they can do if left... unsupervised."

"Unsupervised? Is that why you support the circle? Because you think slavery is better then having a Mage 'unsupervised'?"

"You know nothing of slavery Mage." Fenris said with such heat, that Anders had to step back.

"And you can't know anything about the circle here if you think it's not the same!" Anders yelled, and getting ready to say more until he remembered why he wanted to talk to the Blighted Elf in the first place.

"...But I wanted to ask you about the other slaves." Anders added after a deep breath, noticing that Hawke and Aveline stopped their conversation.

"You...want to know about the other slaves? Why am I not surprise that yet another Mage hopes to enslave others. Is that why you have the young elf girl around so much?"

"Asha? Maker no. No, I just..." Anders trailed off, wondering if he should tell Fenris the real reason.

"Your reasons does not matter. I spent little time with the other slaves, Danarius preferred me at his side. There is nothing for me to say, even if I wanted to." Fenris said through his teeth looking like the Wolf Asha called him.

"Oh." Anders said when he realized he reached a dead end.

Anders wasn't sure what he hoped to find out, but he wasn't expecting Fenris to know nothing. Maybe it was stretching it a bit far to think Fenris knew Asha, but they must have lived in the same place for crying out loud! Anders knew everyone in the circle without even trying. How could Fenris say he doesn't know a single slave?

"As much as I like seeing two men getting at it, I doubt the Dalish will." Hawke said with a deadpan look that took Anders a moment to get what Hawke was implying.

"No need to worry about that!" Anders said with a laugh that sounded too loud in his ears.

It was not helping that Fenris was now looking at him confused as void and back.

Turns out the Dalish were expecting Hawke. Or it sounded like they were expecting someone and Hawke ended up being that person. Anders had no idea why the Keeper had them take their first until they came to the barrier and Merrill used blood magic.

Anders didn't know who was more pissed about that development. Himself, Justices, or Fenris.

Hawke told them both to lay off, so Anders had a moment of agreements with the elf. He had a feeling that was going to be rare, but there was no good from dealing with blood magic.

Or old witches that were able to come out of an amulets. Anders had a weird moment of deja vu as Fenris out of all people talked to her, but soon remember the commander telling him a story about the witch of the wast.

Now Anders was more happy in his choice to leave the wardens. He never wanted to be the one to tell Tabris that she didn't manage to kill something. Anders had no clue were the Warden commander currently was, but knowing her she would end up arriving in Kirkwall in a fortnight if someone told her.

* * *

 

"Well, I was not expecting that." Anders said to fill the silents as they all walked back to Kirkwall. With the blood Mage with them.

"I didn't know she would come out of the amulet. Is that normal?" Merrill asked, and Anders was really hopping someone else will take over the conversation.

"Mages are abnormal to being with. But Felmeth was... more so." Fenris said, surprising Anders that he was choosing to talk about magic.

"I know I've never hear of anything like that in the circle. Must be blood magic." Anders said with distaste that he couldn't keep out of his voice.

Anders never liked blood magic, partly because it is the opposite of healing in every way. Joining with Justice just solidified that feeling.

"Must be." Fenris repeated as Hawke tried changing the conversation.

Anders has to deal with people who think magic is the vain of all evil more or less his whole life. And while Anders gave it to Fenris he has a much better reason then most for not liking Mages, Anders is finding himself inpatient around him. Maybe it was just because of Justice, but Anders finds himself really wanting to have Fenris understand.

"Wait, what about slaves who became Mage's?" Anders said, not even noticing he interrupted everyone until he noticed them staring at him. Hawke sighing before continuing to lead them back.

"What are you talking about? I told you Mage's are nothing like slaves."

"Actually I was wondering about kids who were born into slavery and later became awaken to their magic." Anders said, slowly realizing something.

What if slaves that had magic were given apprenticeships? What if Anders had not step in to save Asha, she would have had a better life in Tevinter? Anders might have robed the child her only real chance at freedom.

"Phuth. Mage's wouldn't hesitate to inslaved their own. And a ex-Slave who uses blood magic to be free decides to die like any other Mage."

"Not all Mage's use blood magic! There must be some Magisters who don't if only for aesthetic." Anders argued, trying to ignore the feeling of relief at hearing Asha life wouldn't have been better.

"As if mages care of anything besides their own power and showing it off to others."

"And here I was hoping we could make it back to Kirkwall before another argument unfolds." Hawke commented without even bothering to stop or turn around to look at them.

"Well if the elf wan't so unwilling to listen then I wouldn't have to argue as much!" Anders said, not sure if it was him or Justice that thought that.

"You are trying to create another Tevinter, of course I wouldn't listen to your rants. Once you get that through your empty head and stop your idiotic ideas, maybe we could enjoy some quite."

"You think freedom is idiotic?"

"You are not fighting for freedom Mage." Fenris said, his tattoos giving a quick push of power.

During the battle today, Anders hasn't been watching the elf fight as much as he was making sure he didn't die. It was only now that Anders realized that Asha was right about Fenris being able to rip hearts out of people. In the battle it was easy to ignore since there was blood everyone. But now he was aware how quickly Fenris could kill him.

"Because freedom is only for _innocent_ people like you? You are the perfect example that you don't need to be a Mage to be dangerous!" Anders said with a hollow laugh.

Fenris starred at him, but not with the same heat as before. If it wasn't for the fact they were almost touching, Anders might even say the elf flinched back. But Fenris wasn't moving a muscle.

"I am the reason why no Mages can be trusted. Why they all need to be watched."

Before Anders could ask what Fenris meant by that, the elf quicken his steeped. So leaving Anders behind even though he had the longest legs in the group.

Anders looked to Hawke, a fellow Mage, to see what she would say. But she was giving Fenris a pitiful look, though it was gone before Fenris saw.

Now Anders was sure there was more to Fenris then he thought. Sure everyone has their secrets and normally Anders is one to leave that alone. But Anders had to stop himself from asking Fenris right then and there. They might have some similarities in their past, something they could relate too.

No, he was only talking to the elf for Asha. So she could have someone who went though what she did to talk to. Though right now Anders wasn't sure he wanted Fenris anywhere near Asha, but until he finds out she's a Mage it should be fine.

It was just to help Asha. Not because he was lonely or anything, but because he was worried Asha might be. Not the type of loneliness you get from being alone, but the kind you get when there was no one you could relate to. As much as he wish wasn't the case, Anders couldn't fill that role or her.

That was the only reason he was trying to understand the elf at all.

For Asha's sake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter so many times, but now we are finaly getting into the meat of the story.
> 
> Thanks everyone who commented and gave kudos. You're the best!


	6. The way of a Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha spends time with Varric, and Hawke gets everyone together for game night.

Varric could tell who would make good characters in a story. The kind that his fans would write him letter about, wanting to know as much as they know about their own mother.

Hawke had that. She was a Mage, but didn't act like one. Lost a sister, getting into arguments with her brother, but is always willing to help. She would make a easy hero.

Anders was a different story. Varric could tell he wouldn't have a happy ending, but the more he got to knew blondie, the more he wish that feeling was wrong. The apostate was just too much of a bleeding heart. A healer who heals for free in the worst part of the city, who adopted a kid because he didn't want her to have a bad life? It would be the type of story that would have his fans writing hate mail to him.

Which was why he agreed to watch Asha whenever Hawke wanted to take Anders out of the city.

Even though the kid was just staring to learn how to read, she was able to entertain herself with his books. The non romance ones, only because he doesn't want to test to see if Justice would make an appearance to do about that.

"A demon who protects a kid. Does that sound too anti-chantry?"

"If you're talking about Justice, he's a spirt. Which is a good demon thing, so your Chantry wouldn't like that either." Asha said as she continuing to draw on his old drafts.

"So I have your approval?"

"Yep! Are you going to write a story about me?"

"Meanly brainstorming. What are you drawing now Sparks?"

"Hawke's dog. Do you think Anders would ever get a dog? The clinics big enough and it would help against the bad people at night."

"I think Blondie is more of a cat person." Varric said, wanted to know how Anders would relate to Asha asking. He might just try getting a cat then saying he didn't know the difference.

No Blondie's no good at straight out lying like that, and Asha doesn't seem the type to fall for a flimsy excuse.

"Awe, but dogs are more fun."

Maybe Varric will get her a dog in a few years just to see Blondie having to deal with it. He pets Dog when no one is looking, so Varric would love the other to realize their cat lover don't hate dogs like he says he does.

"Don't like dogs much myself. A little too tall for my liking, or at least Hawke's Dog."

Asha gave him a frown that suggested she knew he was lying. Or that she didn't like the idea of him not liking a dog. Could go either way.

Tho that face she was making reminded him of some else.

Which is the real story Varric was hoping of writing. He knows that Fenris and Asha once belonged to that magister Danarius, but it was too much to hope they knew each other. Or were related. As great that would be, Varric does realize that kind of things normally only happens in stories.

Just because they both have green eyes and similar skin tone. Varric might next think Merrill is the mom since she also has green eyes. But he can hope, and write a new story in the mean time.

"So you think is should have a spirit in my story? Possessing a Mage perhaps."

"No! You should have it possessing a dog! Anders told me can he knew of a cat that got possessed by a demon. And there was that story Merrill told me about a Mabari going into the fade, maybe the dog befriended a spirit."

"Hum, that would be interesting." Varric said as he made a note of it.

He doesn't want to make the book too related to real life, Fenris and Anders doesn't seem like the type who would appreciate a story about them. Though Varric hasn't yet been on a quest with both of them, the few times he has seen both of them it seems unlikely for them to ever be friends. But as Isabela pointed out, what if they were more then friends?  
  
Varric also wrote down that idea.

"Mage."

"And stop saying that! I have a name!"

"And yet you fail to listen when I ask you to stop. Why should I do the same, Mage?"

"I was just trying to be nice!"

"Looks like they're back." Varric said as Fenris and Anders voice filled the hangman.

And the other issue reared its head. As soon as Asha heard Fenris, she froze. All enjoyment and fun was gone from her little body. And to make it worst Fenris acted much the same.

"Asha? Are you ready?" Anders said and the kid was at her feet in a flash.

Fenris was still standing outside his room while Hawke invited herself in. Isabella was no were in sight, which means she was back down stairs.

Varric just watched as Fenris made himself look as small as possibly, which doesn't help much with the spikes he wears, and Asha walked passed holding Anders hand like her life depended on it.

It was sad really. Varric knows that Asha is just frighten of Fenris, but the Elf just seems to accept that fact instead of trying to change the kids mind.

"Anders don't forget to come by tonight! I'll pay!" Hawke yelled even thought Anders hasn't even left the room yet.

"Asha's coming to." Anders reminded her since that was one of the reason the Mage hasn't been able to make it to their game night as Hawke likes to call it.

"I would have to knock some sense into you if you didn't bring the little 'spark'" Hawke said with a smile as Anders finally left, with Asha waving good bye to everyone.

"I wasn't aware Ashahari will be coming. I don't think it would be wise for me to come Hawke." Fenris said while shifting from foot to foot. This might be the most uncomfortable Varric has ever seen the elf.

"Nonsense. You'll come, Anders, and Asha. It will be great! I'll even have Dog and Asha on a team."

"Hawke I know that Dog can play, but don't you think Asha should team with Blondie?"

"Does Anders even know how to play?" Hawke asked back.

"Hawke. I don't want to scare the kid." Fenris interrupted trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Then maybe you should try talking to her? Asha's not really a shy kid, but you're acting just as bad as she is."

"I not..." Fenris started to say before cutting himself off.

"Please come Fenris, I just want one night with all my friends together. Even Carver's coming."

"Fine."

Then Fenris left.

"You really like trying solve everyone's problems? Or is it just a big sister thing?"

"Big sister thing? I hope I'm not treating my friends like I do Caver," Hawke said with a laugh.

"Alright, Keep you're reasons to yourself Hawke. I'll be sure to make some good reason when I write your story."

"Maybe you should wait until we come back from the deep roads?"

"Hawke, leave the story telling to me."

* * *

 

"Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Ok, you sure you don't want to put on a different coat? It's starting to get chilling at night."

"Anders," Asha whined as she pulled on his arm. "I don't have another coat. Let's go!"

_If you are going to be wasting time, leave now._ Was Justice ever so helpful suggestion.

"Alright." Anders said as he let Asha lead him out of the clinic.

The walk to the hangedman was uneventful since by now most of the people in dark and low town know of the healer and give him a clear way. Even passing along thanks and greetings as they walked pasted. The most dangerous place for them is still Hightown.

As soon as they entered the place, Asha run up stars to Varrics room. Anders followed more slowly, not really sure what to expect. By now Anders has meet most of Hawke's friends, either by going on quests with them more running into them while with Hawke. While Anders is glad that Asha has already became friends with them all, bar Fenris, the Mage was a little concerned with the group.

A pirate, blood Mage, and another apostate is not the best company, but Anders can at lest trust them not to sell them to the templar's at this point. Aveline seems to appointed herself as Asha's honorary Aunt or something with how treats the child. Varric behaves similarly while Both Hawke treat Asha like a little sister. Considering they use to have a sister who was a Mage it might be more accurate then Anders originally thought.

Anders doesn't like Merrill. Asha should never be around a blood Mage, even if she wasn't victim to them in Tevinter. However, Hawke found out that Merrill was great around kids, and as much as Anders hates to amide, it was nice having some experienced help.

Fenris was the only one in this little group that wouldn't even talk to Asha.

"Yes I want to be on a team with Dog!"

Anders walked in with Asha already seating in a seat next to Hawke and Aveline. Meaning the only chair free now was next to Fenris. While Fenris is still acting cold around Asha, at lest she has moved on from hiding to taking sly looks at the elf now.

"See I told you Varric," Hawke said with that grin of hers.

"That's good with you Blondie? Last week we taught Dog how to play, but since this is your first night maybe you would like to show Sparks how to play?"

"It's been a while since I've played. And I have a feeling there might be more then one round?" Anders said when he noticed all the food and drinks on the table.

There was enough to feed everyone here twice.

"We're celebrating since I finally got enough to go to the deeproads." Hawke told him with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

_We shouldn't let them go alone._

Anders frowned, while he agreed, Anders wasn't ready to leave Asha alone for a week. Varric and Hawke will be going, so Anders would have to have Lirene or someone else whacK her.

If he was to go.

"I still say nothing good ever comes out of the deeproads." Anders said as he finally took his seat.

"Then why do Warden always go into them?"

"To fight Darkspwans Hawke. That is literally all we do."

Varric dealt the cards and soon the game started. They weren't playing more money this time, which Anders had a feeling had to do to the fact he was there, but it was still fun.

_Why did you lie and say you have a good hand? I thought Three Swords was 'bad'._

Though playing with a spirt of the fade was not fun.

"Ok, everyone show their hands!"

Look around, Anders saw he by far had the worst hand. Even Merrill who Isabela has been looking at her hand this whole game had a better hand.

"Looks like I won."

And of course Fenris would. The elf's normal stoic face was now holding a smirk that Anders couldn't help but like. It made the Elf look even more stunning then normal, and Anders found himself getting more frustrated at the fact Fenris is the most stubborn person he has ever meet. Besides the templars.

"Not Fair, I want to play again!" Asha yelled, and Anders smiled at the sight.

At lest one of them was having fun. And from the twitch of Fenris lip, maybe he's finally starting to warm up to her. About time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter, but the next one should be good. 
> 
> Thank you FenarielTheDalishMage for the idea of Sparks, and to everyone else who gave a nickname sugestion.


End file.
